runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Quests
Tehtävät Kuva:Tehtavat.png(questit) ovat kerran tehtäviä seikkailuja RuneScapessa ja joilla on monenlaisia tarkoituksia. Tehtäviä löytää ympäri RuneScapea. Kaikkiin tehtäviin kuuluu jonkinlainen palkinto, esim. rahaa, arvokkaita tavaroita tai tietty määrä kokemusta (experience) joihinkin taitoihin. Tehtävien suorittaminen antaa pelaajille aina vaihtelevan määrän tehtäväpisteitä. Jotkin tehtävät vaativat tietyn määrän näitä pisteitä, jotta ne voitaisiin aloittaa tai joitain muita tehtäviä pitää olla tehtynä. Suurin osa tehtävistä on vain P2P-pelaajille. Jagex lisää uusia tehtäviä kuukausittain. RuneScapen f2p tehtävät RuneScapen p2p tehtävät }|| All Fired Up|| || Animal Magnetism |- | || Another Slice of H.A.M.|| || As a First Resort... |- | || Back to My Roots1|| || Between a Rock...1 |- | || Big Chompy Bird Hunting|| || Biohazard |- | || Cabin Fever|| ||Catapult Construction |- | || Clock Tower|| || Cold War |- | || Contact|| || Creature of Fenkenstrain |- | || The chosen commander |- | || Darkness of Hallowvale || || Death Plateau |- | || Death to the Dorgeshuun || || Defender of Varrock |- | ||Desert Treasure|| || Devious Minds |- | || Digsite Quest|| || Dream Mentor2 |- | || Druidic Ritual|| || Dwarf Cannon |- | || Eadgar's Ruse|| || Eagles' Peak |- | || Elemental Workshop|| || Elemental Workshop II |- | || Enakhra's Lament|| || Enlightened Journey |- | || The Eyes of Glouphrie|| || A Fairy Tale Part I |- | || A Fairy Tale Part II|| || Family Crest |- | || The Feud|| || Fight Arena |- | || Fishing Contest|| || Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf |- | || The Fremennik Trials|| || The Fremennik Isles |- | || Garden of Tranquility1|| || Gertrudes Cat |- | || Ghosts Ahoy|| || The Giant Dwarf |- | || The Golem1|| || The Grand Tree |- | || The Great Brain Robbery|| || Grim Tales2 |- | || The Hand in the Sand|| || Haunted Mine |- | || Hazeel Cult|| || Heroes' Quest |- | || Holy Grail || || Horror from the Deep |- | || Icthlarin's Little Helper || || In Aid of the Myreque1 |- | ||In Pyre Need || || In Search of the Myreque1|| |- | || Jungle Potion |- | || Kennith's Concerns|| || King's Ransom |- | || Land of the Goblins|| || Legacy of Seergaze |- | || Legend's Quest|| || Lost City |- | || The Lost Tribe|| || Lunar Diplomacy |- | || Making History1 || || Meeting History |- | || Merlin's Crystal|| || Monkey Madness 1 |- | || Monk's Friend|| || Mountain Daughter |- | || Mourning's Ends Part I|| || Mourning's Ends Part II2 |- | || Murder Mystery1|| || My Arm's Big Adventure |- | || Myths of the White Lands |- | || Nature Spirit || || Observatory Quest |- | || Olaf's Quest|| || One Small Favour |- | || The Path of Glouphrie || || Perils of Ice Mountain |- | || Plague City|| || Priest in Peril |- | || Rag and Bone Man || || Rat Catchers |- | || Recipe for Disaster || || Recruitment Drive |- | || Regicide || || Rocking Out |- | || Roving Elves|| || Royal Trouble |- | || Rum Deal|| || Scorpion Catcher |- | || Sea Slug Quest|| || Shades of Mort'ton2 |- | || Shadow of the Storm1|| || Sheep Herder |- | || Shilo Village|| || Slug Menace |- | || A Soul's Bane|| || Spirit of Summer |- | || Spirits of the Elid|| || Summer's End |- | || Swan Song || || Swept away |- | || Tai Bwo Wannai Trio|| || A Tail of Two Cats |- | || Tears of Guthix|| || Temple of Ikov |- | || Throne of Miscellania|| || The Tourist Trap |- | || Tower of Life || || Tree Gnome Village |- | || Tribal Totem|| || Troll Romance |- | || Troll Stronghold|| || Underground Pass |- | || Wanted! || || Watchtower |- | || Waterfall Quest|| || While Guthix Sleeps |- | || What Lies Below |- | || Witch's House|| || Wolf Whistle |- | ||Zogre Flesh Eaters1|||| |} 1 Ohje olemassa, mutta vanha muotoilu 2 Ei kunnon ohjetta Luokka:Tehtävät